


Caring Satan

by mashington



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hyuck roasts mark 24/7 but also cares for him yay, is mostly only friendship markhyuck, other members were only slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashington/pseuds/mashington
Summary: "You are the devil, but I've got the bible, and since I consider Supernatural an educational show, I have made it my life task to learn all kinds of details about exorcism that'll help me send you back to hell.""You're dumb."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is stubborn.  
> So is Donghyuck.

**"Mark, how does it feel to be put in an NCT-Unit for the 3rd time?"** It's a good experience particularly because every unit is different. **"Mark, what are you going to do if NCT U, NCT 127 and NCT DREAM are going perform at the same time?"** I will perform with every Unit, of course. **"Mark, are you tired?"** No, not at all.

Whenever Mark gets asked those questions, he always responds, that he is fine and thankful that their company sees that much potential in him. But every time he answers, he lies. Donghyuck could see through his lies. Mark was tired. Mark hasn't been able to relax in forever. Mark was suffering from being overworked, ever since he made his debut with NCT U. However, it must be taken into consideration, that last year SM gave him, and other SM-Artist, the possibility to travel to Hawaii in order for everyone to cool off, though it most certainly escaped their memory that the boy, whom they were wearing out, was still 17 years, therefore, a minor member of NCT.

SM didn't even suggest for Mark to visit his hometown, Vancouver instead of Hawaii despite their knowledge that he hasn't been able to visit his family in Canada for 4 years. It's always his family coming over, never the boy. Not that Donghyuck himself wasn't a minor or missing his family, but his family wasn't living thousands of kilometers away from his destination. Donghyuck got to visit his family on certain occasions and holidays. But all Mark got were short, late skype calls after practice. Plus, after his debut, it's gotten even worse with communicating with his parents, since Mark and Taeyong were given the opportunity to write their own rap lyrics for their songs, which proofed to be quite stressful with all those deadlines they had to meet.

Fairly said, it hasn't been easy for any of them. Donghyuck, himself, has been put into two units: NCT 127 and NCT DREAM, which both acquired exhausting choreographies, and crammed schedules. But, it wasn't as hard for him as it was for Mark, who was in all three existing units, which were, by the way, all active. Oh, and he was also named the leader of NCT DREAM and had to do a program called Highschool-Rapper. Also, don't forget school, good grades are important since SM doesn't raise lazy kids.

And with all those SM-Artist, who in the past, and hopefully future, provided SM with lots of money, leaving for the army, SM decided that they'll have to take unpleasant actions to make as much profit this year as last year, which would explain all those recent solo debuts from SNSD, and NCT and Red Velvet coming back every 3 months.

It was truly pitiful seeing the Canadian boy being stressed to death, and Donghyuck, out of all the members, probably got to see him in this tired state the most, due to the fact, that they were sharing a room together. Don't misunderstand, he enjoyed it much better than sharing a room with Taeyong, though he loved their leader, but he was basically Mr. Proper in disguise, who was sent to NCT because they were naughty, naughty boys. At least, that would be the only reasonable explanation why any human being would be that concerned about Donghyuck forgetting to clean the sink, with soap, after brushing his teeth. Ok, maybe he was overreacting, but he was way happier having Mark, who wasn't as sensitive as other members, as his roommate.

Though not when it was like 1 am in the morning, both still awake because a certain someone kept sitting on his chair staring at a sheet of paper like it was Jesus Christ himself. They should've been long asleep by now. In fact, they should've been sleeping since 10 pm. Their company had strict rules for underage idols and their curfew, yet, here they were, Donghyuck lying in his bed, staring at Mark who was trying go in all zico-like on some lyrics for their next comeback.

He has been sitting on this goddamnit chair for over 3 hours. One would think, that he'd give up, but no, Mark was a stubborn human being, he won't give up till he succeeds even going as far as torturing everyone next to him and himself. Donghyuck would have him rather lying in bed, sleep-rapping or something. But no, instead Mr. Absolutly-Fully-Capable was about to rip his own hair out, or at least that's how strong his grip on his head looked like.

"Mark-hyung~! Will you be going to sleep anytime soon~?" he started whining, his voice going higher than usual, though it was already unbelievably high when he was talking normally.

"Why are you still awake? Go to sleep," he said, answering his question with another question while not even taking the time to look back at the younger boy.

Honestly, he knew nothing helpful would come out of his roommate's mouth, but at least he now knew that Mark didn't fall asleep with open eyes.

"But I can't seem to fall sleep when you're not sleeping either, Hyung."

He could have answered truthfully and said that the light was the cause for his sleepless night, but he didn't want to make Mark feel any worse. Yes, the almighty Donghyuck, the savage, didn't want to make his Hyung feel bad. He, instead, acted cutely.

"Soon. I just need to finish this."

Yeah. Right. Soon. He wasn't going to be in bed anytime soon which meant, Donghyuck wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon, so he had to do something. He waited a few more minutes, getting himself ready for what he had in store for his overly tired Hyung. It wasn't that big of a deal for Haechanie, who was known to be greasy and touchy, but he knew that his roommate wasn't all too keen on skinship. In a moment of shock, he could get hit by accident or even on purpose. But that's obviously the risk when you try to be nice.

He stood up, getting out of bed and moving towards his Hyung's back with small, short and silent steps in order to avoid making any noise or making Mark notice.

Once he reached the chair, he started bending forward and putting his hands over Marks' shoulder in favor of smoothly sliding them down his body, and letting them land on his chest all while leaning his head on his Hyung's bony shoulder so he could see his reaction to his actions clearly.

"What are you doing?" It was a silent question. Not a reaction he expected he'd get. Usually, the blond boy would fight any kind of skinship, moving away after only a few seconds, but this time all he did was questioning this hug. By that, one could see just how tired Mark was. This had to be fixed. A defensive Hyung was much more fun than an accepting Hyung.

"Hyung, I know you don't have any ideas whatsoever. Go to sleep~. It'll help. Maybe you'll even dream of something, that'll give you motivation. But for now, let's go to bed. We've got school tomorrow~."

Okay, seems like Mark has found his strength back to kill off the Clingy-Donghyuck-Show because he took his hands sternly, and removed them from his body, while at the same time turning around to finally face him.

"I need to finish this, Donghyuck. You of all people should understand. I am not sitting here because it's so much fun, I am sitting here because of the deadline I need to meet in exactly one week, and Taeyong has already finished his work."

As soon as Donghyuck saw his face, he regretted his annoyance towards Mark. The boy was so pale and tired, but he still kept eye contact throughout the whole speech to make his message come across with as much importance as he could. Of course, he knew that Mark wasn't sitting here at ass-o'clock for his own pleasure. As his best friend, ignoring the existence of Jaehyun for a second, he knew how Mark's facial expression looked like when he was having fun writing lyrics, and recently he has been seeing this happy countenance a lot less.

But apparently, Mark wasn't interested in people worrying about him, because the boy had the nerve to turn his back, back towards Donghyuck and go on with their suffering.

If the Maknae had been on his right mind, he'd have just kept on going with his life, and left Mark for the death. He would have just lied back down and tried to fall asleep. At some point, he would have managed to fall into sweet oh so sweet slumber. After all, an idol had to have the talent of being able to fall asleep at any place with any lighting or noise happening in the background. It would be great training, but because he was such a great human being he decided, he'd have to go further with Mark. It wouldn't be fair if it'd be only Donghyuck experiencing the sweet pleasure of sleeping, especially because it seemed like the elder hadn't had that kind of enjoyment in years.

He stared holes into the head of his roommate, determining on something he could do, adding to get on his nerves even more, so Mark would finally explode and spill his guts. Spill, how he is feeling and all this cliché bullshit, but aside from skinship being the weapon to convince him to do this, he couldn't think of anything else, he'd have to continue on with this method.

Grabbing and turning the chair around with as much force as he could, Donghyuck tried to get his seriousness, about making Mark rest and relax, across, which was funny because the next thing he did was crawl on top of his Hyungs lap, hugging him with all his might, which actually made the boy sitting on the chair feel even more uncomfortable instead of feeling relaxed.

"Donghyuck, what the hell?!" Finally, a reaction that Donghyuck appreciated.

"I told you, I'll be going to bed soon, why are you like this?" Mark reacted with his body. He tried to stand up from his current position to shake the boy, who was sitting on his lap, off, not caring about making him fall on his behind in the process.

Donghyuck acted on reflex, putting his legs in between the gap of the chair and its arms, which was a bit of awkward and comfortless, but now Mark couldn't stand up, neither could Donghyuck, though.

He knew Mark didn't mean any harm by trying to make Donghyuck fall on the ground, and just wanted him to get off, but nothing else came into Donghyuck's mind to prevent Mark from staying up all night. Ok, if he would have thought about it longer, he'd have found another way, but hey, _go big or go home_. Donghyuck had decided that'd be the sentence to determine his new lifestyle from now on. Nevertheless, standing up to get him off was a nice try, but the mischievous Maknae was as always smarter. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"Stop this! Seriously, Donghyuck, as soon as you stand up, I am going to sell you off on eBay," he whined. Wha~ How cute. Donghyuck should have done this earlier, would have saved them both a lot of time.

He strengthened his grip on Mark, causing him to press his face on his own collarbone. "Alright, in that case, I won't be getting up ever. We'll stay like this forever. Dying in a hugging position sounds kind of appealing, don't you agree?" Loosening his grip a bit, he moved his head sideways, this way he could look Mark straight in the eye while flashing him his devilish smile. It made him look cute, though he could also kill a person and he'd still be cute.

Mark wiggled out his right hand from somewhere between their bodies. He wasn't sure where it had been, but he also didn't really want to know.

He moved this hand slowly towards Donghyuck's cheek, playfully pushing the younger's head to the left side so he wouldn't have to look at his irritatingly charming smirk.

This didn't make things better, though. This action simply caused Donghyuck to laugh freely with joy, all while leaning his head on Marks' shoulder, with his lips only centimeters away from his elf-like ear.

"Jesus, you are such a pain in the ass," he whispered in English, without noticing that he had voiced his thoughts out loud. It usually only happened when he was nervous or feeling flustered. However, as soon as he realized what he had just said, he knew he had made a fatal mistake

"You do! You want! Uh!"

"Oh my god, please stop."

Donghyuck started rapping Mark's part in the 7th sense.

"Yeojeonhi eodingaro."

"Donghyuck, stop."

"Eodinga eseodo gyeolguk daebubun nae siganeul bonaeneun **Explorer**."

"Honestly stop. You won, I'll go to bed now. Oh my god."

" **Uh, and that's a long ass ride.** "

"Why are we even friends?" he sighed, placing his forehead on Donghyuck's shoulder while his face started to look like a tomato. Suddenly dying sounded like a really good option, especially after being bothered by the younger with his stupid malicious laugh that weakened his annoyance towards Donghyuck. Mark just couldn't stay mad for long when he smiled like that.

"Because I am loveable, and because you have fallen for me harder than TY-Track-hyung for your Soulmates, Jaehyun-hyung's, white skin and sexy body."

"Oh, you wish."

"Yeah, I do," he mouthed but couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. "Anyways! You said you would be going to bed. So, let's go to bed." With much difficulty and wiggling his behind on Marks' lap a lot more than they both would have preferred, he kind of managed to get his legs out of the gap, and on the save ground while still not weakening his grip on his Hyung's neck. The blond stood up as well, wondering why Donghyuck was still holding onto him until he felt pressure on his nape and legs attaching themselves around his hips.

"Are you really that tired, that you can't even walk to bed yourself? You'd have to walk a few steps only," he frowned but didn't do anything besides voicing out this statement. He knew he'd only make it worse if he kept on complaining. Just getting along with it was much easier, and didn't shorten his life expectancy.

"Obviously! Mr. Deadline here kept me away from my beauty sleep, who is, by the way, you, if you haven't figured it out. It's 2 am in the morning and I have school tomorrow, I deserve to be carried like a princess."

"Hey, I've got school tomorrow too. Who is going to carry me like a princess?"

"Oh? Mark-hyung wants to be treated like a princess? How cute!"

"Wait. But you were the one who started this? You said you should be treated like a princess first!"

"When? I don't remember~. Do you have evidence?"

Laughing. Always laughing, even when he should have been half death by now. Donghyuck was someone who loved to sleep a lot but still managed to always smile, even though it must eat up all his left energy. Mark really didn't have a clue how the younger one kept doing it. He couldn't even find the strength to defend himself when someone, in this case: Donghyuck, was clinging onto him. But the other boy had even found the time to worry and take care of Mark, even though it should have been him taking care of the younger one. People often called the dark-haired boy a **disrespectful Satan** , which he surely was, but it should be _disrespectful caring Satan_.

"Aish, just go to bed you little brat." Mark put him down on the bottom of the bunk bed, trying not to hit his head when moving away. Moving away, though, didn't work, he was brought back down by hands that were still embracing him. "Weren't you the one saying we should go to sleep? Stop holding onto me," he kneeled down in front of the bed, moving his head slightly so he could semi-lie down next to the dark-haired boy. This made it harder for Donghyuck to keep on hugging him, but he was still holding on.

"You could sleep here. I know as soon as I fall asleep you will be moving back to this stinky chair ripping off your already-dead-ass hair."

"Who taught you this kind of offensive language?"

"You did. Now come on, hop on, you've already wasted enough of our precious sleeping time," Donghyuck stated, taking his hands away from him and moving his body closer to the wall. Honestly, Mark wasn't really up for discussing unnecessary things, and sleeping seemed really satisfying right now. Indeed, lying next to the devil sounded appealing to him. But hey, if little Haechanie was too scared to sleep alone, fine with him, he'd tease him later. Ok, maybe he shouldn't. Donghyuck would find a way to make it sound like Mark was the one who wanted to sleep next to him.

"I would never teach you bad words."

"Shut up."

"I am older than you."

"Shut up."

This boy is going to be the death for Mark, and the worst part was, suddenly a lot of words started to form in his head, and they were rhyming.

"Don't even think about it."

"I didn't think about anything."

"If you get up I will handcuff you to the bed."

"You are the devil, but I've got the bible, and since I consider Supernatural an educational show, I have made it my life task to learn all kinds of details about exorcism that'll help me send you back to hell."

"You're dumb."

**Author's Note:**

> guys, I tried lmao. i hope you enjoyed it. it's my first ff ever and it's dedicated to markhyuck. what a pleasure wohoo. i love them a lot together. i hope haechan was savage enough here.


End file.
